


A Triceraton's Pleasure Slave

by madwriter223



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Master/Servant, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this certainly wasn't what he had expected to come home to. Not that he was complaining, mind you - this was going to be some night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triceraton's Pleasure Slave

**Author's Note:**

> aloneindarknes7 wrote an amazing AU in which Raph is Traximus' pleasure slave. This is me dabbling in the AU, with permission.

Commander Traximus entered his apartment, the doors sliding shut behind him. He took a moment to have a good long stretch, rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks of frustration his work often brought him. When he stepped further into his home, he instantly stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth opened, jaw hanging as he stared with wide eyes at what was before him.

Raphael stood in the middle of the room, golden eyes half-closed as if he was contemplating the triceraton, and was definitely not finding him lacking. His small frame was wrapped in a reddish silken cloth, through which Traximus could clearly see the outline of a very naked body. The emerald skin of his legs and shoulders was left uncovered, almost teasingly.

In short, Traximus' mating-clock jumped an hour forward.

“Welcome home.” Raphael purred, coming closer to the older male. He pulled the spiked head down for a deep kiss, then led the bewildered (and still staring) triceraton over to the couch.

“Why don't you have a sit, Master, and relax. If you wish, I can” and here Raphael's voice turned seductive, teasingly hesitant. “wash your feet.”

Traximus blinked, his libido coming to a screeching halt. _Master?_

Unknowing, Raphael leaned closer pressing the tip of his beak to Traximus' snout in an Eskimo kiss. “I do hope your day has not tired you out too much. Please remain here, while I go ready our evening for you.” He straightened, giving the older male a sultry smile, then turned to walk away.

Before he could take two steps, though, a long tail wrapped itself around his middle and lifted him off the ground with ease.

Moments later, the terrapin was settled next to the triceraton. Golden eyes, twisted into a slightly worried expression, turned to regard the older male, thick fingers worrying over the red cloth.

“Raphael...” Traximus began, then paused, collecting his thoughts. “What brought this on?”

“You don't like it?” A small worried pout curled the emerald lips, golden eyes staring dejectedly at the ground.

The triceraton smiled reassuringly, and wrapped an arm around the younger male's shoulders, hugging him briefly. “From what I gathered, this night would be definitely enjoyable physically for me. However, my mind would not be easy.”

“Well, I was kinda hopin' your mind would, yah know... turn off.”

A soft chuckle. “Nevertheless, Raphael. When I came home, you were acting like a...” 'Experienced courtesan' came to mind, but he didn't voice it. “Not like yourself, and I wanted to know what caused it.”

“Well...” An embarrassed flush rose onto green cheeks. “I've been thinkin' 'bout, yah know, bein' your pleasure slave.”

...oh. “Raphael. You are not my pleasure slave. I rather hoped you thought of us as mates.”

“I do, don't worry 'bout that. But I started as your pleasure slave, right?”

“Well... in a way, you're right.”

Raphael grinned, as if a point he was making was just proven. “See? Anyway, I read about what a pleasure slave means, and what it's supposed to be here, and I thought you'd like havin' me actin' like one.”

Traximus pushed down the urge to rub tiredly at his brow. It was true that pleasure slaves were valued in the triceraton society. There were whores, of course, but a pleasure slave, a real pleasure slave, was a symbol of status of an individual. They belonged to one male, and one male only, and were cared for and protected from others. Touching a pleasure slave without his or her owner's permission was punishable by removal of limbs, kidnapping or assaulting a pleasure slave meant death.

Raphael official status in the New Triceraton Republic was still 'Pleasure Slave under the ownership of Traximus', but it was only so that the terrapin would be kept safe if one had indecent ideas. Traximus had hoped Raphael would not find out about that, worried that the terrapin would feel compelled to act a certain way, or feel he was being objectified. The former, Traximus feared was happening at the moment.

“Raphael...” He started, then sighed heavily. He took hold of one green hand, and kissed the back of its palm, staring seriously into the golden eyes. “You do not have to do anything you feel uncomfortable with.”

“...huh?”

A reassuring kiss to the younger male's temple. “I assume you found out about your status, and that it prompted this-”

“Yah mean about me bein' your pleasure slave?”

“Well, yes.”

“No sweat, I get it. From what I read no one can touch me without your say-so, right? So 's cool. But I figured, cause I'm supposed t' be someone really valuable, yah'd enjoy me actin' like a pleasure slave.”

“Raphael, I appreciate what you wer-”

“I read up on what to wear and how to act.” He jumped to his feet, and turned around. “This is supposed to bring out the color of my skin, so that you'd want to touch it more.”

Traximus swallowed. It certainly did that.

“And I practiced my seductive expressions, like, a lot. I even asked my friend April if they were working or not.”

Wait, that meant this had started while Raphael was still on Earth.

“I even asked her to show me how to move to be more, yah know, 'seductive'.” Here, with a slight blush on his cheeks, Raphael tilted his hips to the side, resting his weight on one foot so that the other leg could be free to slip slightly forward, the move making the cloth ride up the emerald thigh slightly.

Traximus swallowed heavily.

“And besides that,” And then Raphael reverted back into himself – he stood normally, and crossed his arms over his chest, aiming a fierce look at the triceraton. “I want to.”

Traximus sighed. He knew when he was beat. “Very well, Raphael. Pleasure away.”

“Great!” Raphael grinned brightly, clapping his hands together. “You stay here then, my Master, and I'll bring dinner.”

The older male blinked in surprise. “Dinner?”

“Yup.” Raphael said, throwing a proud look over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen. “Made it m'self.”

Raphael... cooked? “Oh.” Traximus grinned suddenly, and shook his head. And here he was thinking Raphael would- well.

Who knew, maybe later.

*~*

Traximus stared at his meal, head cocked to the side as he contemplated it. It looked like a slightly melted Kaahreel meat pie, with the added benefit of being crooked, leaning heavily to one side.

“I tried to follow the recipe, but I'm not sure I read everything correctly.” Raphael muttered worriedly, watching the triceraton closely.

“It looks delicious, Raphael.”

“Really?”

“Indeed.” Traximus smiled gently and took hold of his fork. He used it to cut off a bit of the meal, and placed it in his mouth. He rolled the chunk around his tongue, tasting it. A little bland – too little orm blood, and too much krippes seeds, for starters.

“How is it?” Raphael asked, trying to be look eager to know his opinion, and Traximus couldn't help another smile.

This dish was a difficult one to make, taking a lot of time and attention. And Raphael, without being asked to, without any kind of prompting, had made it for him, in an attempt to please him. “Best one I've ever had.”

“You're lying, aren't you?” Asked in a suspicious tone.

“No, I am not, Raphael.” Another bite. “I've never had anything as tasty.”

The terrapin smiled beautifully. “Good.” He sat down, and took a bite himself. “Oh, and I made a lot more than that, so don't worry if you're still hungry when you finish.”

Traximus lifted his eyes, and took a moment to stare at the terrapin.

*~*

The triceraton sighed heavily, relaxing further into the warm liquid of his bath. Raphael grinned from his spot on the edge of the tub, rubbing a soaped up cloth over the rust-colored arms and chest. He paid special attention to the two nipples, a fact which Traximus eagerly rewarded with a deep kiss.

Raphael grinned at that, and moved up to the triceraton's snout, cleaning it gently. He even spread a preserving balm over his spikes, rubbing it gently into the slightly rugged surface.

“Lean forward.” the terrapin ordered, and the older male hastened to obey, sighing again when the soothing touches cleaned his back, rubbing away some more of his tension. He had to admit, he really liked having himself spoiled like this.

Raphael chuckled briefly at the utter picture of bliss the other's face was, and gave into temptation – he leaned forward and planted a firm kiss to one rust-colored shoulder-blade. Traximus mmm-ed and shook his shoulders slightly, his tail lifting out of the water and moving back to touch Raphael's cheek.

It was grabbed instead, and lathered up, cleaned up all the way to the base. When done, it wrapped around a green wrist, squeezing briefly before letting go and hiding once again in the fluid.

“Okay, your top's done.”

“Oh?” Traximus leaned back, cracking open one eye.

Raphael grinned, and smacked the older male's arm with the cloth. “Yeah, so get up.”

“I know you have more prepared for me, Raphael, but I would appreciate being allowed to soak for a moment more.”

“Fine by me, though I didn't mean get out of the tub.” The terrapin leaned closer, his warm breath ghosting over the other's ear. “I meant stand up, cause I just finished with your top. I've still got the _bottom_ half of you to _clean_.”

Traximus' body was moving into a standing position before his brain finished processing that information.

“Atta boy.” Raphael grinned at him, and stepped into the bath, kneeling down so he could start with Traximus' legs.

Huh. The red cloth the terrapin was still dressed in seemed to be water resistant – it floated easily on the liquid, twirling in subtle shapes with each movement the younger male made, making him seem ethereal even as he simply soaped up the triceraton's knees.

What an enchanting creature Traximus had been lucky to meet.

The triceraton kneeled down suddenly, and pulled the surprised terrapin close to him, kissing him deeply. Raphael struggled slightly, and the older male obliged, sort of. He released the emerald lips, and kissed down the enticing neck, nibbling on the flesh.

“T- Traximus, let go.” Raphael muttered, twisting slightly. “I'm not finished.”

“It is enough, my beautiful merrian.” Traximus muttered, then bit down gently on the crease between shoulder and neck, sucking on the skin in mock apology.

“I'm a what now?”

A merrian was a creature of the old myths – delicate, and of the greatest beauty. They would enchant anyone and everyone with their spell-bounding golden eyes. But saying all that would only ruin the mood, so Traximus remained silent. He continued worshiping the emerald skin under his lips, while his palms slid over the shapely buttocks, kneading the round flesh.

Raphael twisted again, churring softly in pleasure briefly before shaking his head. “C'mon, stop. I wanted t' suck yah.”

“You may do whatever you want tomorrow.”

“But I wanted t'day t' be f'yah.” Raphael sounded definitely less eager to object, voice breathless and slurred in his pleasure, his little tail quivering in sensation.

Traximus chuckled, then released the terrapin, standing back up. “Very well, Raphael.”

Golden eyes blinked up dazedly at him, then narrowed into a scowl. “That was low.”

Traximus's lips curled into a slight smirk. “I believe the saying goes 'Be careful what you wish for'.”

“Cheesy.” Raphael shook his head, and grabbed the cloth, rubbing it against the rust-colored thighs.

“I apologise, my merrian.”

“Seriously, yah gonna tell me what tha' is?”

“No, I don't believe I will. At least not now.”

A suspicious glance up. “When?”

“When you're in the mood.”

“I was in the mood a second ago.” Raphael grumbled, but continued cleaning, his touches by now completely bypassing the triceraton's erect shaft, and scrubbing up over the abdomen. As the cloth and hand moved to either sides of the older male's hips, Raphael leaned closer, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of the hard shaft, sucking softly around the thick head.

Traximus breathed out heavily, his cock twitching as moist heat engulfed its top. The shaft was too big to fit though, and soon the terrapin moved back, then down, licking up and down the thick vein on the underside.

The green hands weren't idle either – one cupped the older male's heavy sack, rolling the spheres within between careful fingers. The other wrapped around the width of his shaft, pumping up and down firmly.

All too soon, precum began oozing out of the tiny slit. Raphael eagerly moved back to the head, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, rolling the pearly drops across his tongue.

“I'm clean enough.” Traximus decided then, and leaned down, grabbing the startled terrapin and hefting him into his arms. He stepped out of the tub, and, uncaring for the puddles of liquid left behind him, he marched over to the bed chamber, laying Raphael gently on the soft covers.

The younger male shifted into a comfortable position, and grinned up at the other. “Eager much?”

Traximus didn't honor that with a reply, instead concentrating on figuring out how to get the terrapin out of the red cloth. When he tried to grab it, it simply slipped past his finger. When he thought he had located a clasp, the cloth seemed to shift, hiding it from him again.

All the while the terrapin grinned cheekily, allowing himself to be manhandled without protest, obviously amused by the triceraton's frustrated growls.

After long moments, the older male sat up. “Raphael, if you could.”

Raph grinned. “Took me a while t' figure it out too.”

A beat later. “Could you please?”

“Let's just say, it comes off when I want it to come off.”

“Ah.” Traximus nodded. “I will then make you want it to come off.”

That said, the triceraton descended on the terrapin's body with a determination characteristic of his nation in battle. He kissed and nibbled on all exposed skin, kneading the flesh hidden by cloth.

Raphael mewled, then yelped when he was suddenly flipped onto his plastron, his hips grabbed and lifted up. Then Traximus dove in for the main attack – he grabbed the cloth-covered tail with his tongue and pulled it past his lips. He repeated the motions Raphael had bestowed on his shaft before, adding a few more delicate bites, and soon the terrapin was mewling and churring loudly, body quivering nearly uncontrollably.

Traximus abandoned the little appendage, and pressed his lips lower. He sucked on the cloth blocking him from the terrapin's entrance, pressing firmly against the puckered flesh there. He extended his tongue, and pushed it against the opening as if in an attempt to enter, then retreating, only to repeat the whole process.

After a few moments, it proved to be effective.

An odd shift of green hips, and the cloth became loose, a fact which the triceraton eagerly took advantage of. He hiked it up onto the carapace, and pressed his tongue against the revealed opening, its tip twisting slightly as it sank into the warm body.

Raphael arched his spine with a choked churr, his hips bucking into the touch eagerly. One green hand grasped blindly under the pillow, eventually managing to locate the small bottle of lube he had hidden there. He thrust it blindly behind himself, sighing in relief when a large hand plucked it out of his grasp. Moments later, he gasped as a single large finger breeched him.

Traximus took his sweet time preparing the terrapin, using his fingers, tongue and tail, and by the time he finally took his prize, and entered the smaller body, the younger male was practically only relaxed flesh and nerve endings singing in pleasure.

Traximus's powerful body trembled as he forced his movements to be calm and somewhat slow, unwilling to cause harm to the delicate body beneath his. The terrapin, despite all his bravery and strong personality, was still young and so tiny compared to the triceraton. Sometimes, it seemed that the emerald green body would be crushed if held too tightly.

But the terrapin was so eagerly pushing back against him, the red wisps of cloth wrapping around him making him look as a true merrian from the picture books he had read as a hatchling. So Traximus gave in, and added a small measure of force more into his thrusts.

Raphael cried out loudly, his body shuddering in pleasure. Three-fingered hands clawed at the covers, spine arching and curling as light exploded inside him.

Traximus growled in glee at that, and continued at that pace, the sight the terrapin made making his fighter blood sing in triumph

He had conquered the merrian, thus making it his. No one else would touch him, or they would be punished by his hand.

Raphael was his.

That fact was only strengthened further when Raphael came, Traximus's name falling from his lips and reverberating across the walls of the room.

Traximus continued thrusting, allowing himself to add a little more strength to his movements. The terrapin mewled breathlessly, golden eyes barely open as he gazed into space with a relaxed expression.

With a last hard thrust, Traximus pulled the emerald green hips as close to his body as they could without causing the younger male unnecessary pain. He came with a powerful roar, his conquest now complete.

Slowly, Traximus pulled out, and gathered the terrapin into his arms. He grabbed the box with dispensable hygienic wipes, and used them to clean the pearly semen from the smaller frame.

Huh. It appeared the cloth was stain-proof also. He really should ask where Raphael got it from. But later. Now it was time to rest.

He lay down and covered them with the blankets, chuckling to himself when the terrapin started squirming slightly, nestling himself more comfortably against him.

Judging Raphael's mood to be barely conscious enough, Traximus kissed one emerald temple, and whispered what a merrian was into the younger male's ear.

Raphael's features twitched briefly, then relaxed into exhaustion again. “Cheesy, Trax. Real cheesy.”

“If you say so, Raphael.”

“But thanks.”

“You're most welcome.”


End file.
